


Steadying Hands

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [1]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 1 of a new series.Jane finds Joy needing a little support.





	Steadying Hands

“Joy?”

Jane can’t help the slight sigh when she finally finds the woman alone, staring out to sea from the same balcony she had been stood on when Jane first fell for her. Joy was shivering, clearly hurting, the memories still hadn’t left Joy alone, waking her most nights. 

Jane had moved closer slowly, moving to slip a steadying arm around Joy’s waist, letting Joy rest her head against her shoulder, face burrowed tightly into Jane’s neck. The woman’s breathing had slowly settled and Jane sighed softly.

“I’m sorry Joy...”

She meant every word. She had once said that Joy was partly why her ex had committed suicide... but now she could see both halves of the couple had been trapped in their own personal hell.


End file.
